Brothers In Arms
by SaiyanNinja
Summary: Another What if . What if Kakarot Goku and Vegeta ended up becoming friends. And what if planet Vegeta wasn't destroyed.


What if?

What if things happened different from that of the Dragonball Z series but still had the same parts that we have all come to love.

What If Goku was born as a higher Class Sayian Solder and he and Vageta become "Friends"

What if Friza Didnt destroy The Planet Vageta???

* * *

**Chapter 1. "Sons of the Future"**

"Bardock! Come and Keep your son Quiet!"

"What?" Bardock replied not reli paying attention to anything

"Your Son Kakorat come shut him up" the docter said with that foul expression on his face.

"ITS KAKAROT!" "If i hear you call him Kakorat one more time i swear I'm gonna...."

"Bardock, do you always have to be so load" laughed King Vageta as he entered the hospital

"I'm..I'm sorry your highness" Bardock replied quietly

"hahahahahahahahaha" the king starts to laugh at Bardock "I have told u before old friend there is no need for formalities between us"

"Im sorry Vegeta" "May i ask how is young prince Vegeta doing?"

"Oh hes doing fine, the doctor here measured his power level at 2000 this morning" He said with a lot of pride in his voice

"Im glad to hear it Sir he will be a strong Saiyan Prince just as you wanted"

"I also heard something else this morning Bardock....Do you know what that is?" King Vegeta looked at Bardock to see if his friend was about to lie to him or not

"And what was that King Vegeta?" Bardock replied puzzled

"I found out the power level of your son Kakarot" Vegeta said watching Bardocks face change from being puzzled to a mix of worrie and curiosity

"What was it again Doctor?" Vegeta asked

When the doctor said the power level many mixed emotions began to rise within Bardock, he was so focused on his own feeling inside that he didn't notice that King vegeta was holding Kakarot in font of Bardocks face telling him to take the child and try and calm him down.

"Bardock Snap Out Of It!" King Vegeta yelled

"huh what sorry Sir?"

"take your son" Vegeta handed Kakarot to Bardock and laughed at the man.

Just as Vegeta was about to leave Bardock dropped Kakarot and started screaming and holding his head

Luckily Vegeta was fast enough to catch the child before he landed on his head.

When he looked at Bardock he was laying unconscious on the floor, and strangely he had a grin on his face

An hour later Bardock woke with a start, he was in his own room and on his bed.

"How did i get here" he thought to himself

Just as he was about to get up the door opened and King Vegeta walked in with Prince Vegeta and Kakarot in ether arm.

"You think you can hold your son without dropping him this time?" The king asked with a sly smile on his face.

Bardock took Kakarot and smiled he then looked at Prince Vageta in the Kings arms and he smile grew.

"What is it then?" the King asked

Bardock again was off thinking so the Vegeta gave him a smack round the head to bring him back to his senses.

"OWWWWW!!!" "What was that for?" Bardock asked while trying to remain quiet and rub the back of his head

"Pay attention for a change will you and stop going off to that dream world that you seem to visit most of the day" Vegeta said with satisfaction in his voice that he had got Bardocks attention

"sorry sir, ummm what was what?"

"You had another one of those...what was it you called them Mind Ripping Visions"

"yes my lord" Bardock replied trying to think about what he had seen.

"Again with the formalities" sighed King Vegeta

"I saw the future..." Bardock was hesitant to carry on but he new if he didn't Vegeta would order him to anyway

"I saw Frieza + Cooler standing on a barren wasteland which they had just destroyed"

"Well how is that any news those two do nothing else but destroy worlds" Vegeta new there was more to come

"out of the Darkness Two people emerged the only ones left alive, and they were ready to battle both frieza and cooler"

"WHAT!" Vegeta new there was more but he hadn't been expecting this

"The planet they were on is ours my Lord, Frieza and Cooler have destroyed Planet Vegeta Sir" bardock said this last part with great difficulty

"........what?" Vegeta was for the first time in a long time he didn't know what to say he knew that if they decided to destroy Planet Vegeta not he nor any other sayian on it would be able to stand up to them

Suddenly Vegeta came around and thought about what else Bardock had just said.

"Wait who are the two people alive?"

Bardock looked at the king then to the boys in their arms

King Vegeta knew then that he Meant both Kakarot and Vegeta were the ones he had seen

"Bardock are u telling me that some time int eh future we are doing to be destroyed and that Kakarot and Vegeta will take on Both Frieza and Cooler?"

"Yes my lord" Bardock said quiet

Then Vegeta did something Bardock didn't expect, he smiled and begun to laugh

"Then we will makes sure these two get trained from as soon as they can walk then." "They are both high enough to receive special training without me having to explain myself to the others about it"  
"the fact that Vegeta is my son with a power level of 5000 at birth and kakarot....with his, we will make then ready"

Bardock looked at his sons peaceful face and smiled

**Else ware**

"My lord its Doctor Zapnas from the Planet Vegeta"

"what do you want?" a shrill voice came over the intercom

"well my lord you told me to tell you about any sayians with higher then normal power levels at birth"

"and what about it"

"well there have been two recorded my lord"

there was a silence for a second

"WELL GET ON WITH IT!" the Voice screamed over the com

"well one was Prince Vegeta the kings son his was at 2000"

"well that was to be expected the Prince of sayians, his father has a little less when he was born" the voice said to himself more then the doctor

"and the other sir is the son of a sayian named Bardock Sir" the doctor stopped a second to long then he should have

"GET ON WITH IT! DONT MAKE ME TELL YOU AGAIN!" the voice scremaed in a loud manic voice

"well sir he was born with a power level equal to maybe more then the prince's"

"well whats so special about that?" the voice questioned

"um well my lord its just that the father Bardock only had a power level of 600 when he was born sir"

"....make sure they don't go anywhere im coming to planet Vegeta it will take be a few years." the voice said then turned the com off

On the Ship with the strange voice

"You there send a message to my brother, tell him to head to the Planet Vegeta and wait for me"

"Yes at once..... **Lord Frieza**"

* * *

This is my first Fanfic entry and would like to know what people think, if people are interested i will carry on and publish the next few chapters. Thanks for reading

What do you think of the way the story could go?

Can you see were it might go and if so do u like the idea?

* * *


End file.
